Por fin a mi lado
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Este es un One-shot en el que Suzuno cuenta como le cambio la vida, despues de que este se casara con la chica que mas le gustaba. Desde su noviazgo, las dificultades y demas, nos contara como su amor nunca se apago. FuusukexOc. Mal summary, lo se.


Tamiko: Hola mundo, eh aquí un nuevo One-shot. Bien, este lindo One-shot se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba una linda canción que me encanto. Después de escucharla, me puse a escribirlo en mi cuaderno, luego a pasarlo en limpio y por fin publicarlo aquí en Fanfiction. Todo es contado desde el punto de vista, de Fuusuke Suzuno. Bueno, solo me queda decir el disclaimer e iniciar con esto:

_**Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5. Solo me pertenecen Tamiko, Daiki, Eimi y Amane.**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

En negritas es la narración de Suzuno.

_En cursiva son escenas y diálogos dichos en los recuerdos. _

En letras normales es narración normal.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

**Han pasado 6 años desde que estoy a lado del amor de mi vida. Han pasado 6 años desde que Tamiko y yo, estamos juntos. Así es, como han escuchado: Ella y yo estamos casados al fin y tenemos a nuestra hija Eimi y a nuestro hijo Daiki, formando una familia. Pero nada fue fácil, tuvimos obstáculos para llegar hasta donde estamos hoy. ¿Quieren saberlo todo? Pues a continuación se los contare:**

_Todo inicio cuando tenia 15 años y ella 14 años de edad. En esa época, el torneo FFI había llegado a su fin y Nagumo, Afuro y yo habíamos vuelto a Raimon, después de haber estado en Corea. Al ingresar, a los primeros que vimos, fueron a Endo y todos los del club de fútbol. Todos se alegraron de vernos, pero a mi solo me importaba verla a ella:_

_-Que bueno que hayan regresado a Raimon.-Exclamo Endo con su típica sonrisa-Así podremos jugar todos juntos._

_-Si, pensamos lo mismo.-Contesto Afuro sonriendo._

_-Hola muchachos.-Dijo una chica de piel clara, ojos cafés, cabello castaño hasta los codos. Inmediatamente la reconocí.-Disculpad nuestra tardanza._

_-Es que la maestra no nos dejaba salir.-Dijo un chico de pelo negro y despeinado, ojos café oscuro, piel clara y de una estatura aprox. Al 1,65.-Fue muy difícil._

_-Hola Amane y Haruto-Contestaron todos, mientras que Hiroto se acercaba a ella._

_-¿Dónde esta Tamiko?-Me pregunte bajamente._

_-Mira quien esta aquí.-Dijo Haruto al llegar a donde estaba yo.-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Suzuno_

_-Hola Fuusuke-kun.-Dijo Amane al llegar a mi.-Haz cambiado mucho, en estos últimos meses._

_-Lo mismo puedo decirte a ti.-Exclame sonriendo levemente.-Y a Haruto._

_-No lo creo.-Dijo Eiko tras reír levemente.-Pero deberías ver, a mi "hermanita."_

_-Eso es verdad.-Exclamo Haruto riendo.-Tienes demasiada competencia, por mi hermana._

_-Es cierto, ah cambiado mucho.-Exclamo Tsunami pegándome un codazo.-Suzuno._

_-Si la vieras…-Dijo Midorikawa bajo la mirada fulminante de Reina-Te quedarías embobado con ella._

_-No creo que sea para tanto.-Dijo Kazemaru con una gota resbalando por su cabeza._

_-Casi se me olvidaba.-Dijo Amane y todos le pusieron atención.-Tamiko me dijo que ella no podrá venir mas a los entrenamientos, por que el club de canto le dijo que el concurso será el mismo día que el partido. Debe prepararse._

_-No T.T-Se quejaron todos, menos Afuro, Haruto, Nagumo y Yo._

_-¿Hasta cuando planea seguir así?-Pregunto Haruna, la cual ya iba en segundo.-El club de canto, cada día la aleja mas del fútbol._

_-Es verdad.-Dijo Aki algo preocupada-Ya no ah venido constantemente desde que se unió al club de canto._

_-Deben entenderla, Aki.-Dijo Haruto tras dar un suspiro.-El club cuenta con ella, para que nos represente en el concurso de esta semana._

_-Pero también contamos, con ella para el partido.-Dijo Goenji de brazos cruzados.-O mejor dicho, contábamos._

_-Bueno, pueden pedirle a alguien mas que ocupe su lugar.-Sugirió Toramaru.-Por ejemplo a Afuro-sempai, Nagumo-sempai o Suzuno-sempai._

_-Es verdad.-Exclamo Endo para luego dirigirse a nosotros.-¿Quisieran jugar en el partido que tendremos en esta semana?_

_-Depende contra quien sea.-Contesto Nagumo._

_-Es contra el equipo de Estados Unidos.-Contesto con estrellitas en los ojos, Endo.-Los Unicornios. Será un partido amistoso._

_-¡El equipo de mi querido!-Grito Rika la cual estaba a lado de Aki._

_-Me parece bien.-Dijo Afuro como respuesta.-¿Ustedes que dicen Nagumo y Suzuno?_

_-De acuerdo.-Contesto Nagumo.-¿Y tu Suzuno?_

_-Jugare…-Finalicé sin prestarle mucha atención._

_Después de estar practicando un rato con ellos, me aparte con la excusa de querer recorrer la escuela. Mientras iba caminando, varias chicas me hacían preguntas como : ¿Eres nuevo?, ¿Me das tu teléfono?, ¿ Tienes novia? A esas preguntas no hacia caso alguno. Pasando por casualidad por el club de Canto, vi a una chica sentada en el piano de cola que tenia el club. La chica tenia el pelo negro Ondulado-Lacio hasta las caderas con algunos reflejos blancos, su piel era clara y por si fuera poco, una voz maravillosa. La canción que estaba interpretando se llamaba "Sonate Au Claire de la Lune", de Richard Clayderman. La reconocí por que cuando era pequeño, me gustaba interpretarla junto a ella, mi gran amiga de infancia. En fin, me sorprendí al oír como la interpretaba. Al terminar se paro del asiento y tomo sus cosas. Cuando iba a averiguar quien era la chica, Nagumo me llamo, para que me girara y cuando lo hice, la chica salio sin que pudiese verla. Cuando me gire a la sala, ya no había nadie. Al día siguiente, estaba platicando con Afuro, Haruto Endo, Kazemaru, Goenji, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kido, Nagumo y Fubuki; cuando la misma chica que había visto ayer llego hasta donde estábamos nosotros. Tenia el uniforme de Raimon, pero su lazo era morado:_

_-Ohayo, muchachos, Onni-san...-Saludo a todos los que estábamos-¿Qué hacen?_

_-Ohayo.-Respondió Midorikawa, mientras que yo la observaba algo sorprendido.-Tamiko-chan_

_-¿Lista para el concurso de mañana?-Pregunto Hiroto y ella solo rió.-¿Dije al gracioso?_

_-El concurso es hoy.-Dijo tras haberse calmado.-Amane y Haruto, les dijeron mal la fecha._

_-Confundí las fechas, lo se.-Exclamo Haruto con una mano tras su cabeza y una risa nerviosa._

_-Entonces, ¿Podrás ir al partido?-Pregunto Endo y ella asintió.-Estupendo._

_-Pero a cambio…-Dijo y todos le prestaron atención.-Me tienen que ir a apoyar en el concurso._

_-De acuerdo.-Exclamaron todos, menos yo._

_-Oigan, ¿Quién es el?-Pregunto mientras se me quedaba viendo fijamente.-¿Es nuevo?_

_-¿Ya no lo recuerdas?-Exclamo Haruto con una gota resbalando por su cabeza._

_-Soy yo…-Dije tras terminar de reconocerla-Fuusuke Suzuno._

_-Eso no es verdad.-Respondió cruzada de brazos.-El Fuusuke que yo conozco, no era tan…tan…_

_-¿Ujum?-Dijeron Afuro, Nagumo y los demás con una mirada picara.-¿Tan que…?_

_-Tan…Esto, tan ¿Cambiado?-Dijo algo sonrojada por las miradas de los chicos.-Si, cambiado. ^ ^U Eh, este, tengo que irme. Adiós._

_-Parece que tu cambio…-Dijo Haruto pegándome unos golpecitos en el brazo.-Ah impresionado a mi hermana. Ese es un gran primer paso._

_-Vamos no eh cambiado mucho.-Le replique-¿O si?_

_-De hecho si.-Respondió Fubuki-Pero, bueno eso mejor pregúntaselo a ella. _

_En eso sonó el timbre y cada quien se fue a su clase. Para mi buena o mala suerte, los de segundo año tenían que hacer una exposición de los países del continente Europeo junto a los de tercer grado, por lo que tuvieron clase de Geografía con todos nosotros. Antes de iniciar, el maestro hizo equipos de 3 integrantes y al final las cosas quedaron así: A Hiroto, Amane y Nagumo les toco hacer equipo; Aki, Haruna y Natsumi conformaron otro equipo; Endo, Toramaru y Goenji otro equipo mas; Fubuki, Kurimatsu y Fuyuka otro equipo mas; Así prosiguieron los equipos hasta que por fin mencionaron mi nombre: En mi equipo estaba Tamiko y Afuro. Las clase transcurrió hasta que el timbre sonó y dio por terminada la clase. Antes de salir, Afuro, Tamiko y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo:_

_-Ok. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo.-Dijo Tamiko pensando y con sus libros en la mano..-Ideas, chicos…_

_-Pues, no se tu…-Exclamo Afuro con sus libros en la mano.-Yo propongo que sea acerca de Alemania._

_-Pues yo digo que sea de Italia.-Propuse algo dudoso.-¿Y tu que dices Tamiko?_

_-Ambas son buenas propuestas…-Dijo sabiamente Karina.-Pero que tal si mejor hacemos el trabajo sobre Francia. Tengo la ventaja ahí, ya que estuve una corta temporada con mi prima Fuyume y ella me enseño todo lo que se acerca de Francia._

_-Nos parece bien.-Respondimos al unísono. _

_-Bien, entonces de Francia será. Nos vemos hoy en Sun Garden, a las 3:00.-Dijo Tamiko para después mirar la hora de su reloj.-Bueno, tengo que ir a alistarme para el concurso. Los veré en el auditorio._

_-De acuerdo.-Susurre al ver como se alejaba._

_-Ya admítelo, Suzuno.-Dijo Afuro y lo mire confundido.-Tamiko te gusta._

_-Eso no es verdad.-Conteste velozmente._

Que equivocado estaba cuando había dicho eso, pues era muy cierto. Siempre lo negaba, por la razón de que no quería perder aquella amistad que teníamos desde que éramos solo unos niños. Antes y desde que ella había llegado, siempre estaba sola ya que su hermana había sido hospitalizada a solo 1 semana de haber llegado y su hermano Haruto había sido adoptado a solo 3 días de haber llegado igual. Ya no comía, no jugaba, no platicaba, no tomaba agua, ya no era la misma niña alegre y dulce que conocía. Ella, en aquella época, estaba totalmente en riesgo de morir. Hiroto, Reina, Midorikawa e incluso Nagumo empezaron a preocuparse con esa nueva actitud que había tomado. Recuerdo que por su estado, tuvieron que llevarla al hospital pues se había desvanecido en el corredor del orfanato. Los médicos, ya no le daban esperanzas de vivir; cuando me entere de eso, no quise perder un minuto mas y entre a su cuarto para hablar con ella. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que se encontraba llorando con un relicario en la mano. Inexplicablemente, la abrace y después de calmarla platicamos un poco. Con esa platica, descubrimos que teníamos algunas cosas en común y a partir de ahí nos volvimos amigos y no solo eso, también logro recuperarse. Volviendo al relato: Ese mismo día, fuimos a apoyarla al concurso de canto. La competencia estaba muy reñida, entre ella, Kidokawa y Houmihara, pero todo eso acabo cuando los jueces dieron su decisión final:

_-Bien, las tres cantantes nos han impresionado mucho pero…-Exclamo el especialista en canto y música.-Para todos nosotros, la cantante ganadora de este concurso es la joven Tamiko Karina Hideki._

_-¡Si!-Gritaron todos los presentes, pertenecientes a Raimon._

_-Felicitaciones, Tamiko.-Dijimos todos al subir al escenario para felicitarla._

_-Arigatou Gozaimasu, chicos.-Exclamo sonriente._

_-Debo admitirlo, eres una gran cantante.-Dijo Hisa, cantante de Kidokawa, reconociendo su derrota._

_-Eso es verdad, muchas felicidades.-Exclamo Haruka, la cantante de Houmihara._

_-Ustedes tampoco lo hicieron mal.-Respondió Tamiko y ellas dos solo sonrieron._

Desde ese día Hisa y Haruka se volvieron grandes amigas de Tamiko, pero no solo eso…También novias de Nagumo y Afuro. En ese mismo día, pero a las 3:00 de la tarde hicimos el trabajo de Geografía, el cual llegamos a terminar alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde. Al día siguiente, recuerdo que Tamiko estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, pues Afuro se había llevado el trabajo y no sabia si se le iba a olvidar. Para nuestra fortuna, Afuro lo traía y así pudimos exponer, sacando como calificación un 10. Después de aquel trabajo, llegamos a fortalecer mas nuestra amistad y lo que también ayudo fue el partido amistoso, ya que trabajábamos juntos para poder ganar. Los meses fueron pasando y el tiempo del baile se acercaba. Por alguna razón extraña, siempre que la veía sentía el impulso de preguntarle si quería ser mi pareja pero…también se me complicaba pedírselo, ya que siempre llegaban varios chicos cuando estaba a punto de decirle y se la llevaban. Recuerdo que cansado de la situación, le pedí ayuda a: Hiroto, Goenji, Endo, Kido, Afuro, Midorikawa, Nagumo, Haruto y Fubuki:

_-Haber, repítenos de nuevo.-Exclamaron Midorikawa y Endo.-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?_

_-Por novena vez, les vuelvo a repetir.-Dije algo desesperado.-Es algo muy simple. Solo deben detener a los chicos, que intenten interferir cuando este a punto de preguntarle a Tamiko._

_-Ah, Ok.-Respondieron los dos al unísono._

_-Y bien, ¿Me apoyaran?-Pregunte a los 9._

_-Cuenta con nosotros.-Contestaron levantando el pulgar._

_-Hagámoslo ahora.-Finalicé para que todos nos paráramos de la mesa._

_Tras hacerlo, la divisamos en su casillero. Al parecer estaba guardando sus libros; solté un suspiro y me dirigí hacia allá, con los chicos haciendo la guardia. Al llegar a ella, la salude primero que nada:_

_-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kari.-Dije un tanto nervioso._

_-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Fuusuke.-Exclamo con una voz dulce, cosa que me puso aun mas nervioso._

_-Oye, yo quiero preguntarte algo.-Exclame sonrojándome poco a poco._

_-Uhm, dime…-Dijo poniéndome toda la atención del mundo._

_-Bueno, yo se que falta 1 semana aun, pero la verdad necesito decírtelo ahora.-Empecé mientras ella me sonreía.-La verdad, yo me preguntaba s-si t-tu qui-quisieras ser mi pareja e-en e-el ba-baile._

_-Fuusuke, ¿Me lo preguntas enserio?-Dijo con cara de no creérselo, mientras yo asentía muy sonrojado._

_-¿Y que me dices?-Pregunte con mas calma._

_-Claro, me gustaría serlo.-Respondió dulcemente y con cierto brillo en sus ojos. _

_-Estupendo.-Dije y en un impulso la abracé, cosa que creo la puso de mil colores. Después de unos segundos me separe de ella.-Nos vemos._

_-De a-acuerdo, Fuusuke.-Finalizo para irse, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas._

_-¡Nooo! ¡¿Por qué?!-Exclamaron todos los chicos, que eran retenidos por mis amigos.-Yo quería ir con ella._

_-Gracias, chicos.-Agradecí y ellos solo asintieron._

_-No fue nada, Suzuno.-Respondió Hiroto al unísono con Haruto_

Después de aquel día, quise mas que nunca que la semana se acabara lo mas rápido posible. Cuando por fin llego la gran noche del baile, me quede sumamente maravillado al verla caminar por el corredor: Ella traía puesto un vestido azul celeste de tirantes delgados que rodeaban su cuello, con una cinta color plateada llena de pequeños detalles que rodeaba su cintura, y unos zapatos azules. El vestido le llegaba un tanto debajo de las rodillas e iba con el cabello suelto y muy ondulado. No era el único así, también Hiroto estaba totalmente sonrojado con el vestido de Amane: Era uno igual al de Tamiko, solo que el suyo era uno morado, traía zapatos morados y con una cinta blanca rodeando su cintura. Su peinado era el mismo que Tamiko, pues al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo. De su hermano, era el típico esmoquin que traíamos todos. Cuando llegamos al baile, Tamiko era la envidia de todas la chicas, menos de su hermana, Aki, Haruna, Natsumi y Fuyuka. Pasamos un rato platicando cuando oímos una de las canciones que nos gustaba a ambos, esa canción era "Entra en mi vida" de Sin Bandera. La mire unos minutos y Haruto me dijo:

_-Vamos, Suzuno.-Dijo dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda.-Saca a bailar a mi hermana Tamiko. Después podrías confesártele…_

_-Bueno, lo haré.-Exclame para dirigirme a ella. Al llegar le sonreí y al extenderle mi mano, le pregunte.-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? Kari…_

_-Claro, Fuusuke.-Dijo al tomar mi mano y pararse de la silla._

_Ambos nos dirigimos al centro de la pista: Ahí puse mis manos en su cintura y ella rodeo con sus manos mi cuello, mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Bailábamos muy lento, como si el tiempo se detuviera para nosotros. Al terminar, nos separamos y pude notar que a Tamiko sonreía dulcemente. Eso me animo mucho mas para decirle mis sentimientos, por lo que salimos del gimnasio para que pudiese hablar con ella:_

_-Kari, ¿Esta noche es muy hermosa, no?-Le pregunte sentándome con ella en una banca_

_-Si, muy hermosa.-Exclamo Tamiko con tristeza.-Aun no puedo creer, que ya acabaste la secundaria_

_-Pues creedlo, Kari-Respondí riendo un poco._

_-¿Y a que preparatoria iras?¿Te quedaras aquí?-Dijo acurrucándose en mi pecho-Tengo esa duda._

_-Pues si me quedare aquí. -Exclame al abrazarla.-Aquí estudiare la preparatoria._

_-Eso me alegra mucho.-Me respondió aferrándose mas a mi.-Hace un tanto de frío._

_-Si, pero si te tengo a mi lado, no siento tanto.-Exclame a lo que ella rió un poco.-Kari, aprovechando, debo decirte algo._

_-¿Qué cosa?-Me contesto mirándome a los ojos.-Fuusuke._

_-Es algo importante, Karina.-Le respondí mirándola a los ojos-Yo, sabes que hemos sido amigos durante muchos años y que aunque pasamos por muchas cosas como el Instituto Alíen…seguimos siendo amigos._

_-Si, eso es verdad-Exclamo sonriéndome.-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso?_

_-Pues, tiene que ver mucho-Dije con una voz serena, cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera.-Porque tu me hiciste sentir algo que realmente, no sentía desde hace tiempo. Un sentimiento que durante mucho, oculte hacia ti._

_-¿Me estas diciendo que…?-Dijo sonriéndome dulcemente._

_-Me importas mucho, mas que a mi propia vida.-Le respondí tomando sus delicadas manos.-Y quiero pedirte una cosa…_

_-...-No dijo nada solo me miro sonriendo._

_Nos miramos y pude notar que se mostraba serena, ella me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, para después preguntarle lo que siempre quise preguntarle desde que la había visto:_

_-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-Pregunte a Karina._

_-Si, si quiero. -Exclamo tan feliz, como nunca antes.-Te quiero._

_-Y yo a ti.-Finalice en esa hermosa noche estrellada._

Al día siguiente, nuestros amigos fueron los primeros en enterarse. Tras hacerlo, su hermana Amane solo se limito a sentirse feliz por ella al igual que su hermano. Mientras los años pasaban, me sentía tranquilo, pues tenia la certeza de que ahora era mi novia y nadie nos separaría. Pasaron 3 años y ella culmino la preparatoria, para ese entonces me encontraba en la Universidad con nada mas y nada menos que 19 años y ella tenia 18 años. Recuerdo que un día, estábamos reunidos todos cuando Karina llego mas feliz que nada.

_-¡Chicos, no saben lo que me paso!-Exclamo muy feliz y emocionada._

_-¿Qué cosa, hermana?-Dijo Haruto de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa._

_-Me ofrecieron una oportunidad de…-Exclamo sentándose a mi lado.-Irme a la universidad de Argentina._

_-¿Enserio?-Preguntamos todos a lo que ella asintió.-¡Excelente!_

_-¿Y cuando te iras?-Exclame aparentando estar contento.-¿Hoy o mañana?_

_-En el de las 4:00 de la tarde.-Respondió Tamiko inmediatamente.-Mañana, precisamente, ¿Me acompañaran al aeropuerto?_

_-Claro, nos gustaría ir-Dijo Aki sonriendo._

_-Ahí nos veras.-Exclamo Hiroto._

_- ¿Y como cuanto tardaras?.-Dijo Reina a lo que Midorikawa asintió._

_-¿Te quedaras por siempre allá? -Pregunto curiosa Hisa a lado de Nagumo._

_-No, yo creo que no …-Dijo Amane sentada a lado de Hiroto._

_-Cuando regreses, ya te imagino.-Prosiguió Haruto, a lo que Natsumi y las demás se miraron entre si con una sonrisa.-Mi hermana menor como una señorita._

_-Eso es obvio.-Exclame mientras Amane sonrió divertida._

_Entonces empezó a atardecer y tuvimos que irnos a casa. En el camino, no dejaba de pensar en que ya no la vería de nuevo. Cuando por fin llegamos pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos. Al día siguiente, veíamos como los aviones llegaban al aeropuerto; Tamiko estaba mas que emocionada, mas yo un tanto triste. Entre tantas despedidas de sus amigos, no pude hacerlo yo. Estaba triste pues pensé que ya no había podido despedirme, cuando sentí que Tamiko se acerco a mi y me había abrazado. Me di cuenta y no dude en corresponderle:_

_-¿Tienes que irte?-Pregunte al reconocerla -Kari_

_-Fuusuke…-Dijo Tamiko mientras nos separábamos.-No te preocupes, no te olvidare por que eres mi novio._

_-¿Lo prometes?-Pregunte mientras poco a poco se alejaba.-Te extrañare mucho._

_-Y yo a ti, Fuusuke.-Exclamo finalmente, dirigiéndose al avión.-Prometo no olvidarte._

_-¡ Cuídate, One-san!-Oímos gritar a Amane._

_-¡Aquí te esperaremos, Omoto-san!-Grito Haruto abrazando a Amane._

_-Allá va una amiga mas.-Exclamo Hisa sonriente._

_-Vuelve pronto, Tami.-Exclame sonriendo mientras su avión desaparecía._

_Después de haber pasado unos días, Amane recibió la noticia de que la Universidad de Madrid la había aceptado. Fue que ella tuvo que irse a España dejando a Hiroto y a todos sus amigos. Claramente, Hiroto trato de no ponerse triste pues la vería mas pronto que nunca. En la noche, salí a observar el cielo estrellado cuando oí la voz de Hiroto detrás de mi:_

_-¿La extrañas no?-Pregunto sentándose a lado_

_-Un poco, o quizás mas de lo que te imaginas-Dije mirando el cielo.-¿Y tu la extrañas, no?_

_-Si, pero no podía dejar que se quedara por mi capricho.-Respondió mirando el cielo.-Su sueño era ir a estudiar a la Universidad de Madrid y yo respeto su decisión._

_-Recuerdo que una noche como esta..-Exclame recordando aquel momento.-Tami y yo nos hicimos novios._

_-Yo también, recuerdo que fue en una noche como esta.-Dijo sonriendo.-Cuando le pedí a Eiko que fuese mi novia._

_-Quien se imaginaria que nuestras amigas de infancia.-Exclame riendo un poco.-Años después se convertirían en nuestras novias._

_-Eso es cierto, nadie se lo esperaba.-Dijo mirando el cielo.-Ya que cuando las volvimos a encontrar fue con el problema del Instituto Alíen._

_-Me sorprendió verla de regreso en el fútbol …-Exclame mirando la luna con una sonrisa-Y mucho mas en el equipo Raimon._

_-Igual a mi, ya que Tamiko desde aquella experiencia.-Me respondió Hiroto.-Dijo que no lo volvería a jugar mas. Pero tal parece que Endo, hizo que despertara su poder._

_-Y se lo agradezco mucho, pues de lo contrario…-Exclame y Hiroto me miro sorprendido.-No la hubiese reconocido._

_-¿Te acuerdas cuando Amane y ella aparecieron donde platicábamos?.-Dijo con una sonrisa-Nagumo y ella se empezaron a pelear, mientras que Eiko la trataba de calmar._

_-Ni teniendo en esa época 13 años… -Le conteste con un semblante pensativo.-su instinto de pelea desapareció._

_-Y por eso mismo...-Dijo Hiroto mirando de nuevo el cielo.-Fue que te diste cuenta, que ella era la indicada ¿No?_

_-Y tu, gracias a la actitud serena y preocupada de Amane -Exclame mirando el cielo.-Descubriste que ella era la indicada para ti._

_-No te lo niego …-Dijo Hiroto riendo.-Ahora, solo nos resta esperar a que ellas vuelvan._

_-Así es, Hiroto-Finalicé mirando una foto de mi celular. _

Durante esos ultimo años de estudio, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese ella. Simplemente me había cautivado mas que nada, por su forma de ser. Llego el momento en que termine mi carrera por fin, la cual era Administración de empresas y Tamiko regreso como maestra de Música. Compramos una casa grande cerca de Kasenjijin, precisamente esta daba de frente a la dichosa rivera. Para ese entonces decidimos que nos casaríamos, pero lamentablemente apareció el problema del Sector V y esto lo complico:

_-¿Qué dices?-Pregunte con algo de seriedad._

_-Si, Endo me lo acaba de confirmar.-Dijo Tamiko sentada en la sala._

_-Vaya, esto es algo…inesperado.-Exclame pensativo.-¿Qué haremos?_

_-No lo se, Fuusuke. -Dijo Tamiko mientras miraba el techo pensativa.-Ya se…_

_-¿Qué planeas?-Pregunte con una sonrisa._

_-Soy maestra de música, ¿No?-Exclamo y yo solo asentí.-Y tu un administrador de empresas. Lo que haré para ayudarlos, es muy fácil._

_-Déjame adivinar…-Dije sonriendo ante su inteligencia.-Entraras como maestra de música en Raimon._

_-Hai, así yo, me dedicare a investigar para ayudarlos.-Exclamo felizmente mientras se paraba del sillón.- Y tu ayudaras a Hiroto y Midorikawa también. Es el mejor plan que tengo…_

_-Eres muy lista, Kari.-Dije al pararme del lugar también y abrazarla por la cintura.-Mas de lo que recuerdo._

_-Pues, de algo me sirvieron los consejos de Kogure…-Dijo Tamiko al rodear mi cuello con sus brazos._

_Al día siguiente puso en marcha su plan, el cual creo que le resulto pues volvió mas feliz que nada. Pasada una semana, tuvo un enfrentamiento frente a frente con Goenji el cual apreciamos Endo, Haruto, Amane, Haruna, Kido, Yo y todo el equipo de Endo sin que se diera cuenta:_

_-Ishido…¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunto Tamiko seriamente.-O debo llamarte Goenji._

_-Tu no entenderías la razón.-Le contesto sonriendo burlonamente._

_-Oh, si que la entiendo.-Le replico Tamiko sin miedo alguno.-No eres aquel amigo que conocí hace 10 años. Ya nadie de nosotros te conoce._

_-Tamiko, ¿Qué dirías si hago que te despidan de Raimon?-Exclamo y todos abrimos los ojos de repente.-O mejor dicho, ¿Qué me dices si te ofrezco un puesto en el Sector V?_

_-No me interesaría.-Exclamo Tamiko con una sonrisa burlona-Yo nunca, escúchame bien, nunca traicionare a mis amigos._

_-Le eres muy leal a tus amigos, Tamiko.-Exclamo tras reír levemente.-Eres la misma ingenua que tuve de amiga hace 10 años._

_-¿Ingenua? Por favor.-Dijo Tamiko para cruzarse de brazos después.-Y tu sigues siendo el mismo amargado, que no se da cuenta de los errores que esta cometiendo. En fin, no esperaba menos ti…Shuuya Goenji o quise decir Ishido Shuuji. _

_Después de esa confrontación, se retiro de ahí mientras que nosotros nos dábamos cuenta de la gran lealtad que nos tenia a todos. Era algo muy típico de ella, desde que la conocíamos. Ella nunca nos menciono el asunto, por mas que le insistiéramos. _

Si, es cierto que en ese momento, tuve ganas de darle un lección a Goenji pero no pude hacerlo por obvias razones: Si lo llegaba a hacer, posiblemente algo malo le sucedería a Karina. Además, Haruto y Amane me recomendaban hacerle caso a Tamiko, por esa razón. Yo no quería que eso ocurriera, por lo tanto trate de mantenerme tranquilo, tal como ellos me dijeron. Pasaban las semanas y en esos días mi tensión aumentaba, aunque recuerdo muy bien las constantes promesas que Tamiko me hacia diciéndome que todo se acabaría muy pronto y regresaríamos a la normalidad. Pero a veces, también había unas cuantas peleas entre nosotros y esto duraba cerca d días. Al final, que por fin se dio por terminado el asunto del Holy Road y supimos que Goenji siempre tuvo la intención de proteger el fútbol, por fin pudimos planear todo lo relacionado con la boda. Hasta hicimos una reunión para comunicárselo a nuestros amigos:

_-¿Qué era eso tan importante?-Pregunto Fubuki._

_-Si, vamos díganos rápido.-Exclamo Haruna a su lado._

_-Bueno, es que queremos meterle suspenso al asunto.-Exclamo Karina con una leve risa._

_-Ya, enserio Karina…-Exclamo Nagumo._

_-Esta bien, les diremos.-Dijo Tamiko sonriendo.-En realidad son dos noticias…La primera es…_

_-Que Kari y yo nos casaremos.-Dije y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.-¿Qué les parece?_

_-Wow, esto es algo…Inesperado.-Contesto Amane mientras que las demás asentían.-Pero por otro lado…Fuusuke va a ser mi cuñado._

_-Eso es verdad…-Dijo Hiroto sonriendo.-Pero quedras decir nuestro cuñado._

_-El mío también.-Dio Haruto a lado de su esposa: Anzu._

_-Felicidades…-Exclamaron todos sonriendo._

_-Aun nos falta algo mas.-Dije y todos se pusieron mas atentos que nunca._

_-¿Qué cosa es?-Pregunto Reina con preocupación._

_-Que Amane y Hiroto van a ser tíos.-Exclame esperando su reacción-Al igual que Haruto y Ayame._

_-¡¿Que?!-Dijeron todos nuestros amigos y sus hermanos.-O.o_

_-Así es…estoy encinta.-Exclamo Kari con una gran felicidad._

_-¡Sugoi!-Gritaron Reina, Hisa, Haruka, Amane, Aki, Natsumi, Haruna y Fuyuka con estrellitas en los ojos.-¡Kari, muchas felicidades! ^ ^_

_-¿Y que es?-Pregunto Endo sonriente.-¿Niña o niño?_

_-Las dos cosas.-Dijo Karina contenta.-Es una niña y un niño._

_-Vaya Fuusuke, tendrás dos…-Exclamo Midorikawa a lo que los chicos asintieron.-Será …esto…_

_-Daiki y Eimi, se llamaran Daiki y Eimi-Dijimos Karina y yo como respuesta._

_-¿Daiki?-Pregunto Haruto a lo que Karina asintió.-Como nuestro Padre, ¿Verdad?_

_-Solo imagínatelos, One-san.-Exclamo Amane con una sonrisa-Daiki y Eimi Suzuno._

_-Tranquila hermanita…Faltan apenas 7 meses-Dijo mi ahora futura esposa.-Bien por ahora, debemos preparar todo…_

_-¿Cuándo se casaran?-Pregunto Fuyuka curiosamente._

_-Dentro de 5 meses.-Exclame felizmente abrazando a Kari.-Y todos están invitados._

_A partir de ahí, empezó todo el movimiento con los preparativos de la boda. Cuando por fin llego ese momento, me sentí el hombre mas afortunado al ver frente a mi a Karina con ese hermoso vestido blanco con el que siempre soñé verla alguna vez, con esas rosas entre sus manos y aquel relicario que le habían dado sus padres. 4 meses después de la boda, nacieron Eimi y Daiki y algunos hasta hoy en día me dicen que ambos se parece mucho a mi. A partir de ese suceso nuestra vida cambio y por fin el sueño de ambos se cumplió y ese sueño era: Formar nuestra familia._

Ahora en la actualidad, Eimi tiene ya 13 años y Daiki tiene tambien 13 años; por su parte Kari tiene ahora 33 años y yo tengo 34 años. Me da tanto gusto ver, como todos nos reunimos cuando es el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros, pues esa es la alegría de cualquier padre. Aun en estos tiempos conservo una foto de Kari y yo cuando solo éramos jóvenes, unos simples chicos de secundaria…

Terminando de escribir Suzuno guardo con mucho cuidado ese texto en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, para mirar después una foto donde estaba Eimi, Daiki y Tamiko con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Fuusuke, amor la cena ya esta.-Exclamo Karina al entrar.-Sigues viendo esa foto, ¿Verdad?

-Si, es que aun no me puedo creer...-Contesto Suzuno sonriendo.-Que hayamos crecido tanto y que ahora estemos casados, y tengamos una familia.

_-_Fuusuke, yo siempre lo vi venir.-Le respondió Tamiko.-Desde que nos hicimos novios, soportamos la distancia, lo del sector V…Todo me hizo darme cuenta que esto llegaría a pasar.

-Si, tienes mucha razón…-Exclamo el albino para contestarle a la pelinegra.-Ahora me siento tan afortunado al haberme casado contigo.

-Y yo la chica mas afortunada, Fuusuke.-Dijo Tamiko sonriéndole dulcemente.-Por que me case con el hombre que año, tengo 2 hermosos hijos que se parecen mucho a su padre, dos sobrinos…Es todo lo que una chica puede desear.

-¡Oka-san, Daiki me esta molestando!-Grito Eimi desde la cocina.

-¡No es cierto, Oka-san!-Grito Daiki desde la cocina también.

-Creo que ahora, debemos ir a la cocina-Exclamo Tamiko tras suspirar.-Antes de que nuestros hijos, formen un desastre.

-Espera…-Exclamo y le planto un beso a Tamiko.-Te amo, Karina.

-Y yo también te amo, Fuusuke…-Exclamo Karina al cerrar la puerta e irse con Fuusuke a la cocina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tamiko: Bien, espero que les haya gustado mucho este enorme One-shot. Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.


End file.
